G-Force
G-Force was an American competitor that fought in Season 2 of Robot Wars: Extreme Warriors. Though it lost in the first round of its Heat in the US Championship, G-Force had more success in the Tag Team Terror competition, finishing as runners-up with teammate Sir Force A Lot. Design G-Force is a black wedge shape robot resembling a stealth bomber, causing Stefan Frank to make many comparisons to jets and flight. It was four-wheel driven, with all of the wheels being very close together, near the center of the robot. Its weapons were two axes on each side near the wedge, quick in actuation at the expense of being comparatively light. The robot was one of the fastest in Extreme Warriors, and its low-profile shape combined with this to form a robot competent at ramming and pushing. However, the robot was unreliable, breaking down without provocation on various occasions. Robot History Season 2 G-Force fought in the US Championship in Heat G against General Chompsalot 2 and Marauder. G-Force was assertive in the early stages, as no robot could make effective use of their weapons, and the wedge shape of G-Force along with its speed allowed the robot to push Marauder backwards, and trap it in a CPZ. G-Force was also able to drive under General Chompsalot 2, but over the course of the battle, G-Force slowed, and suffered a seemingly unprovoked breakdown near the floor flipper. General Chompsalot 2 became wedged on top of the beaten machine, which was counted out by Refbot, and the two were separated. G-Force was thrown a great distance by the floor flipper, and was eventually pitted. G-Force also fought in the Tag Team Terror with Sir Force A Lot, and in the first round they fought also first round drop-outs of the main competition Snookums and loanerbot Bang. G-Force started out in the arena with Snookums, who pushed G-Force around a bit before tagging Bang. Sir Force A Lot also came out of its zone to help G-Force in pushing Bang (whose tyre had been punctured) onto the flames where Bang was immobilized. G-Force sat out as Snookums was hurled across the arena and flipped over by Sir Killalot, and Bang was pitted by Sir Force A Lot. In Round 2, the team fought Texas Tornado and Mad Cow Bot. G-Force sat out at the start. Sir Force A Lot and Mad Cow Bot exchanged blows with each of their spinning weapons. Mad Cow Bot was then set alight, and Texas Tornado had been pitted by G-Force's partner, however Mad Cow Bot was still mobile, and G-Force strayed too close to Matilda's CPZ. Matilda's flywheel destroyed G-Force, leaving Sir Force A Lot to continue against Mad Cow Bot who took the battle to a judges' decision, who in turn put G-Force and Sir Force A Lot through to the final. In the final, the team fought Black Widow and Rocky-Bot-Boa. Black Widow was shoved around by Sir Force A Lot, but G-Force had been pushed onto the flame pit by Rocky-Bot-Boa. G-Force then got its spike stuck in the arena wall and could only watch as Sir Force a Lot fought Black Widow and Rocky-Bot-Boa alone, but to no avail. As a result, G-Force and Sir Force a Lot were declared runners-up of the Tag Team Terror competition. Results |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 2 *Losses: 2 Series Record Outside Robot Wars Kraken.jpg|The Kraken in Robotica S_DSCF0598.jpg|G-Force after Robot Wars Isoceles1.jpg|Isosceles 1, the team's entry into BattleBots The team also competed in Robotica with The Kraken (not to be confused with the UK Series 7 competitor), which was basically an alternate version of G-Force with a new paintjob. G-Force also competed in the third and fourth North Carolina Robot Street Fight competitions where it was painted blue and green and armed with a flipper as well as the axes. Team Triborg also competed in the third season of BattleBots with Isosceles 1, a Super Heavyweight robot that lost its first and only battle. Trivia *In an official Robot Wars: Extreme Warriors souvenir programme, G-Force's name was spelt as Ge-Force. Category:US Series competitors Category:Robots from Virginia Category:Robots with Spiked Axes/Picks Category:Tag Team Competitors Category:Robotica Competitors Category:Robots with an equal amount of Wins and Losses Category:Side Competition Runners Up Category:Robots from teams that entered Robotica